


Don't touch our John.

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fluff and Angst, John and Brian's relationship is private, M/M, Poisoning, This is trash, angsty, brian and roger hate paul, evil paul, hurt Deaky, hurt deacy, i am trash, mature - Freeform, only the band knows, paul is a dick, slightly OOC, sometimes graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: Paul and Freddie are becoming close, Freddie thinks it's all just some fun but that's not how Paul feels, he sees Freddie and John being close and gets the wrong idea which makes him feel the need to "take out the competition" so that he has Freddie all to himself.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y'all so this is my first Queen fic and its kind of trash so don't come for me.  
> also, this is FICTION so if you're gonna comment "This didn't happen that year" or anything like that, don't because its fiction y'all don't hurt me, but sorry in advance if there's anything you think is out of place year wise.

Paul and Freddie had been going to clubs and messing around for a few weeks now, Freddie thought of it as just some weekend fun but Paul was getting a little too attached to Freddie, the rest of Queen could see Paul getting more and more infatuated with Freddie and had voiced their concerns on multiple occasions but Freddie brushed them off as being jealous or paranoid.

They were all currently in the studio doing some rehearsing for their next gig when Paul burst in uninvited.

“Hey guys,” Paul said to them but his eyes were only locked onto Freddie’s.

No one answered him as they had been in the middle of a rehearsal, Roger stood up from his drum stool, his fists tightly gripping the sticks as he glared at Paul “Can't you see we’re in the middle of practice?!”

Paul looked over at Roger and raised an eyebrow “I thought I could borrow Freddie for lunch?” 

Brian frowned at that, Paul knew that they always had lunch together during a rehearsal it was kind of their thing and it seemed like, even though they all lived together still, that was the only time they got to really catch up nowadays, with Freddie running off with Paul half the time and Roger meeting up with whichever girl he was meeting up with these days and himself and John have their own alone time together they didn't really get the time to hang out as friends other than their rehearsal lunches.

“Oh lunch does sound nice right about now, do you mind darlings?” Freddie asked looking over at the three men.

“Uh yeah, I mind Freddie!” Roger yelled.

“Ever the most dramatic” Freddie waved off Roger’s protest.

Brian sighed in disappointment, he knew it only took one time for Freddie to say yes to something Paul suggested and then Paul would forever take that one yes as an overall yes, he expected Paul to now show up to every rehearsal lunch and steal Freddie away from them. Brian looked over to John who with his bass still strapped to him walked up to Freddie and took a hold of his wrist gently.

“Freddie lunch is our thing,” John said sweetly earning a dark glare from Paul that went unnoticed by both John and Freddie but not by Roger and Brian.

Freddie looked into John dejected eyes, Freddie had always had a massive soft spot for John ever since the young boy walked into their house to audition holding a bass and a nervous gap-toothed smile, that was it, after that day Freddie had gotten this weird sense or need really to protect the youngest member of the band.

He put his hand on John’s soft pale cheek his thumb rubbing it delicately like he would a rose petal from the garden outside of their recording studio. 

“Okay Deaky,” Freddie said and turned to Paul “Sorry Paul I can't ever say no to my little Deaks”

Paul smiled at Freddie but it didn't reach his eyes which in John’s opinion made him look kind of terrifying. John glanced over towards Brian who gave him a loving smile which he returned unconsciously, he then looked over to Roger who was snickering behind his drum kit.

“I guess I’ll go then,” Paul said.

“Bye!” Roger said obnoxiously. 

It made Freddie laugh lightly “Don't worry about him darling you can stay for lunch, can’t he?” he once again looked over at the other members to see them hopefully agreeing, first he looked at Brian who had a deadpan look on his face that clearly read ‘nope’ his eyes travelled to Roger who said “You're joking right?” and lastly he looked at John who was looking down at his bass biting his lip which he did whenever he was anxious.

“Guess not” Paul mumbled “I’ve got some things I need to handle so maybe next time” he smiled at Freddie and turned to John, he put his hand on John's shoulder and squeezed rather tightly causing John to frown slightly “enjoy your lunch” he said directly to John and dug his nails into his shoulder roughly before letting go and leaving the room with a wave and a quick ‘goodbye for now’.

“That guy is weird,” Roger said making John laugh.

Freddie shook his head and wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders affectionately “Let's eat I’m starving”.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul comes up with an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're still reading this fic thanks! if not then I don't blame ya lol.

“I think they like each other” Paul said to his friend James, they were sitting in James’s house smoking weed and drinking tequila, Paul had met James through a friend and they had spent many nights getting drunk and fucking on the very couch they sat on.

“Nah you're imagining it” James slurred not entirely sure who Paul was talking about.

“You didn't see the way they looked at each other James! Freddie has never looked at me that way and I give him way more attention than that little dweeb John does!” Paul was getting hysterical at this point “Maybe I’ll just kill him”

“You're gunna kill the lead singer of Queen?” James asked confused.

“No, you idiot! I could take out John though, he’s small enough that I could definitely just beat him to death, or stab him and leave him somewhere no one will find him like the ocean or something” Paul got a dark look in his eye that James didn't see.

“Nah they’ll find you mate you gotta do that shit subtly, so they can’t trace it back to you”

“What do you mean?” Paul asked sobering up slightly and leaning in towards James.

“I know a guy right,” James said and stopped to stare off into space for a few seconds before Paul kicked his foot and knocked him out of his trance “Yeah so I know this guy and he sells like liquid arsenic or something like that shit”

“And what the hell am I going to do with that!” Paul yelled getting agitated by his stoner friend.

“Well he told me if you like put a small drop in someones water or drink or something for like a month they get super sick and like die mate and then the hospital like blames the water or some shit you just have to ditch the liquid poison you got and they’ll never trace that shit back to you” James mumble off barely coherently but Paul got the jist of it.

Paul sat up straight “Call that friend and get me that liquid” 

James nodded his eyes hardly open at that point.

“Now!” Paul yelled.

James jumped and trudged off to the nearest phone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come be my friend on Tumblr @aqua-flower-bee  
> New chapter hopefully in a day or two.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul comes over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life.

Freddie hung up the phone and walked into the small lounge area that the band shared, he spotted Roger laying on the floor lazily flipping through a car magazine while Brian sat sprawled across the three seater couch with John between his legs as they chatted together softly.

“So Paul’s coming over for dinner” he announced to the three men casually.

Roger sat up from his lying position throwing his magazine on the floor beside him and groaned dramatically “Ugh! WHY?”

Freddie sat down on the one seater couch in the corner of the room “Because darling he asked and I said yes”

“Did you have to say yes though?” Brian asked in the same slightly less dramatic tone as Roger, he put his hands on John’s shoulders and hid his face in John’s soft lavender scented hair.

“I want you all to get to know him out of a work setting, maybe then you’ll see that he can be fun at times” Freddie explained.

John felt bad for Freddie, it seemed as though he genuinely enjoyed Paul’s company and no one was giving Paul the time of day because they had all somehow come to the mutual agreement that he was an annoying twat. 

“Let’s give him at least one dinner,” John said before Brian or Roger could but in with another complaint.

John felt Brian’s arms wrap around his waist and rests his hands on his tummy, Brian leaned down and kissed John’s check before whispering in his ear “You're too pure for this world Deaks”

They all sat in the lounge after that and spoke about their next gig and what to do for dinner that night and just mundane things of that nature until there was a harsh knock on their front door and Freddie stood up from his lounging position on the couch.

“That was quick,” he said walking over to the front door of their apartment.

“UGH!” Roger groaned again.

Laughing John shifted himself out of Brian’s warm embrace he turned around to face Brian and leaned over to give him a quick kiss before Paul entered the room and they switched back on the facade that they were “just friends” John wanted to give Paul a chance but he didn't trust him to keep the fact that Brian and himself were in quite a serious relationship, so he scooted over to put some distance between the two when he heard footsteps enter the lounge.

“Hello” Paul greeted them all with a smile as he and Freddie entered the room.

Brian looked away from them placing the tips of his fingers on his lips were a lingering tingle stayed after John’s lips left his, Roger stood up from the floor and mumbled about needing to piss so that left John to be the civil one he supposed.

“Hi Paul how are you?” John asked kindly.

Freddie smiled at John gratefully and leaned over the back of the couch to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek in thanks. This rialled Paul up he didn't show it externally but internally he was fuming, he put his hands in his pocket and grasped the vial tightly ‘Not long’ he thought to himself.

“I’m good thanks John” Paul replied sounding as normal as ever.

He walked around the couch and sat between John and Brian, Brian shifted in his spot uncomfortably, clearly not enjoying being so close to Paul, he tried to act relaxed and placed his arm behind the couch and in that behind Paul’s head, he looked next to him at Paul and finally decided to greet him “Hey” was all he could manage.

Paul threw back a quick “Hello” and began to have a conversation with Freddie. John smiled at Brian and placed his arm behind the couch so that he could intertwine his delicate fingers with Brian’s. Brian glanced over to John who squeezed his fingers playfully. 

They broke apart when Roger finally trudged back into the room announcing his hunger “I’m hungry can we finally eat or what?”

Freddie sighed at Rogers inability to act normally around Paul “Yes darling let's order something”

~~~~

They all sat on the floor around the small coffee table in the lounge room since they didn't have enough chairs in their dining room to sit them all plus Paul. They had decided to order Chinese since it was the closest and cheapest thing on the street they lived on.

Halfway through the meal, they began to become comfortable with the fact that Paul was there, well Brian became comfortable Roger just kind of put up with it. 

Freddie and Roger began to bicker throughout the meal about some trivial thing relating to strong enough songs, John had heard this argument many times before about Roger writing weird songs about cars and thinking they were works of art and defending them with more energy than John had ever seen Roger use in one sitting. 

“Listen, Roger, your songs are really great when they aren't talking about a car engine or whatever it is you fantasize about,” Freddie said.

John laughed at that causing him to choke on some rice and start coughing instead, Brian who sat next to him reached over subconsciously and began to rub his back.

“You okay?” Brian asked reaching for John’s empty glass planning to fill it.

Before Brian could grab ahold of it though, Paul’s hand swung out and grabbed it “I’ll get him some water” he said standing up and walking into the kitchen not waiting for a reply. 

He quickly filled the glass up with water reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the small vial he dropped one drop into the water and waited a few seconds before shoving the vial into his pocket and walking back into the lounge room handing John the glass.

“Here you go,” He said.

“Thank you” John wheezed taking a small sip of the water, he scrunched his face up slightly but said nothing.

After that, they all continued eating and talking until it was well after 10 pm.

“It's getting late,” Brian said to no one in particular.

John drank the last of his rather odd tasting water and agreed “Yeah I’m getting tired maybe we should call it a night?”

“It’s only 10 pm on a Friday night?!” Paul said, “we still have the whole night ahead of us!” 

“Yeah well we have practice in the morning so you can go ahead and party but the rest of us are going to bed,” Roger said shocking the rest of the band, he wasn't known to turn down a crazy night out.

“I wouldn’t mind going for one drink at a bar,” Freddie said to Paul who nodded enthusiastically.

Roger rolled his eyes “Whatever I’m going to bed and don't be late to practice in the morning Fred!” 

Freddie waved him off and stood up “Let's go then,” he said to Paul who obediently stood up also, he looked down at John and Brian “You boys coming?” he asked 

“No Fred we’re going to be like normal adults,” Brian said his hostility towards Paul coming back like rapid fire.

“Please don't be late to practice Freddie,” John said from where he was still seated on the floor next to Brian.

Leaning down Freddie kissed John’s head “Don't worry darling I won’t late”

And with that, both Freddie and Paul left the apartment together leaving John and Brian alone. John scooted closer to Brian.

“Well, that was okay wasn't it?” John asked Brian.

“I guess” Brian replied, he put his arm around John’s waist and pulled him in closer kissing his soft lips.

John moaned calmly leaning into the kiss before pulling away “Bri we need to get to sleep otherwise we will become the new Freddie and Roger and start turning up late to practice”

Brian laughed running his hand under John’s shirt, touching the supple skin that resided underneath. “I can’t help it Deaky, I’ve not been able to touch you for over 4 hours and I miss out night kisses,” he said leaning in to kiss John again.

He slipped his other hand under John’s shirt to join the other one, he gently squeezed John’s hips and pulled him onto his lap, John wrapped his hands around Brian’s neck and deepened the kiss, Brian broke the kiss so he could trail open-mouthed kisses down John’s pale neck, he stopped at John’s collarbone, he licked along the slightly protruding bone hearing John make small gasping sounds made him instantly and painfully hard, he moved his hands from John’s hips to his arse grabbing it and pushing John’s erection against his own, John began to move his hips in a slow thrusting motion.

“De-eaky don't stop” Brian moaned.

John continued to thrust into Brian on the floor until they both came.

“I love you” Brian whispered into John’s ear.

John smiled “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this chapter so I just kinda went with it idk I didn't want to have it sit around for weeks and not have a chapter posted so sorry if the ending is shit or abrupt


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John doesn't feel good and Freddie's late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long uni is kicking my ass!

Brian woke up the next morning and rolled over to look at the clock that hung on the wall, it read 9:08 am, they didn't have to be at the studio until 11 am which meant he still had some time in bed with John, Brian rolled onto his side facing John who happened to be facing him but still fast asleep, Brian looked at John’s sleeping face, how his dark eyelashes fanned across his pale cheeks and how his mouth was slightly open but no sound was emitting from it, Brian came to the conclusion that John was officially the cutest sleeper he had ever seen. 

He reached over and ran his hand down John’s soft cheek causing John to stir ever so slightly, he watched as John’s eyes blinked open rapidly trying to get rid of the foggy sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning beautiful” Brian whispered as he leaned in to kiss John’s soft pink lips.

John smiled into the kiss “morning” he mumbled sleepily, he shifted to move closer to Brian when a sharp pain in his stomach caused him to stop.

“You okay?” Brian whispered brushing John’s hair and tucking it behind his ear.

John shut his eyes enjoying the feeling of Brian’s fingers playing with his hair.

“Yeah” he answered ignoring the tight feeling in his lower stomach.

Brian shuffled closer to John so close that their legs were now intertwined, he leaned down and kissed the small mole on John’s chin he moved higher to kiss John’s lips again slow and softly, he moved to kiss John’s closed eyelids, he heard John let out a little sigh which sent shivers down his whole body.

“We should get up and make breakfast before we have to leave,” Brian said as he continued to kiss John’s face.

He heard John mumble something incoherent and he chuckled softly “come on,” he said giving John one last kiss before throwing the covers off and hopping out of bed.

\----

John lay in their bed a little longer to fully wake himself up, he decided he should probably get up and join Brian in the kitchen even though he wasn't feeling the least bit hungry considering his lower stomach still had a weird tightness to it and every now and then a sharp pain would make him wince.

Slowly he got out of bed and stretched hoping that if he ignored the pain and tightness it would disappear on its own. He quickly changed out of his pyjamas and into a silk black shirt and some black jeans.

Walking into the kitchen he saw Brian making what looked like his favourite, cheese on toast. Brian turned around and saw John standing there.

“Well good morning sleeping beauty,” Brian said teasing John “I made you breakfast” he handed a plate with the cheese on toast to John.

John smiled and gave Brian a peck on the lips “Thank you”

As soon as John sat down and looked at the food his stomach churned painfully, he didn't want to eat anything but he also didn't want Brian to worry so he picked up a slice and nibbled on the edge.

Roger walked into the kitchen then “Hey” he mumbled sleepily, he was dressed for the day in his usual denim jeans and a white t-shirt, he sat down next to John who was still nibbling on his cheese on toast and looked around the room “Where the hell is Freddie?”

After taking a sip of his coffee Brian answered him “We don't know”

“What do you mean you don't know he's supposed to be here! we have to leave in ten minutes!” Roger argued.

“Calm down Roger he will be here,” John said which seemed to calm Roger down enough for him to stand up and get himself a cup of coffee.

~~~~

Roger sat at his drum kit and sighed loudly for what felt like the hundredth time “Where the hell is he?!” 

They ended up leaving in hopes that they’d find Freddie at the studio but upon arriving they found out that he indeed wasn't there.

“Now you know how John and I feel when we’re waiting for the two of you to arrive,” Brian said adjusting his guitar strings slightly.

“This is all fucking Paul’s fault if he just pissed off last night Freddie would be here!” Roger yelled.

John sat on one of the chairs in the room they were currently rehearsing in, his stomach ache from the morning was getting a little worse and had turned from a tightness and small bouts of sharp pain to now more of a dull pain with more frequent sharp stabbing pains, he slumped down in his seat unbeknownst to the two men who were complaining about Freddie and Paul still, he put his head in his hands and let out a tiny almost soundless sigh.

He jumped in his seat at the sound of the heavy doors to the rehearsal room opened, he turned and saw a dishevelled clearly hungover Freddie strutting into the room as if nothing was wrong, closely followed by a too chipper looking Paul.

“You're late!” Roger said throwing a drumstick at Freddie who ducked and avoided the being hit, it was a skill he had picked up after having many of Roger’s drumsticks thrown at him.

“I’m not late darling you all are just simply early” Freddie replied confidently.

“No Fred you are late we’ve been waiting for you for over an hour, where were you?” Brian asked setting his guitar down and walking up to where Freddie was now leaning against the piano.

“I overslept” Freddie stated simply as if it was nothing.

Brian shook his head and sighed, sometimes he knew when to just leave it alone when it came to Freddie and at this precise moment he felt as if this was one of those times.

“You can’t be mad Roger you’re almost always late as well” Paul piped up from the corner of the room he was slinking against.

Roger stood up from behind the drums “What was that?” he asked threateningly looking around for another set of sticks to throw.

“Roger please,” Brian said defeatedly.

John put a hand to his tummy and pressed down on it to add the slightest bit of pressure which caused his stomach to flip and send a wave of nausea throughout his entire body, he shakingly got to his feet causing Brian to look at him.

“Are you okay John?” Brian asked face full of concern, he walked over to John and placed a large hand on his small shoulder, he wanted to engulf John in a hug but with Paul standing in the room he settled on a comforting hand on the other male's shoulder.

“I just need to get some fresh air I think,” he said to Brian “I’ll be back in a minute”

Brian watched John leave the room wanting nothing more than to follow after him, he looked over at Freddie who too was looking at the door John just escaped from with a worried look in his eyes.

“Is he okay?” Roger asked.

“I hope so darling,” Freddie said, “I’ll go check on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: @Aqua-Flower-Bee and @Aquaflowerbee

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two should be up tomorrow hopefully. come be my friend on tumblr I'm always down to chat @Aqua-flower-bee


End file.
